Go On & Take a Bow
by xsostarstruck
Summary: It was like a game of chess; when you think you have the control, things change and you lose everything - Kelly/Ted - Request for RandyOrton KellyKelly CodyRhodes


One shot for _RandyOrton KellyKelly CodyRhodes_  
enjoy :)

* * *

**GO ON & TAKE A BOW**

* * *

A thin white sheet was the only thing keeping her from baring her body, one she only would gift her lover with. Yet another night spent at a sleazy downtown motel, concealing the affair the two were having. If word had reached the outside world, life would dramatically change – less for her but more for him. He had a lot at stake – a wife and family – while she, the waitress working off of minimum wage hadn't much to worry about. He said he loved her and she chose to believe it. She loved him and he believed it – it was that classic affair that was going on.

He remained in the shower, washing off the smell of her perfume and sex that lingered on his body. Her legs scrunched up in the sheets as she looked over at the time – 5:39pm – and she indulged in the sweet glass of wine that had been lying on her night stand. She didn't like red wine – she was a white wine kind of gal, just like her lover.

Engulfing the sweet wine, sweetness rolled down her throat in one simple motion and was greatly approved off with a little – ah – as she placed it down back to where it belonged. He was a business tycoon – ran his own business empire and was responsible for placing his company on the map. Successful to say the least, he was filthy rich and why they still had to stay in a cheap motel, in a place where the two of them weren't exactly greeted nicely? He'd constantly say how this would all be over soon and they could finally be together – instead of keeping their love hidden from the public. He knew very well what could happen to him – his position, his class, his wealth; it would all be gone in an instance.

She could hear the bathroom door being opened up and she immediately brought her eyes out to the contents of what would exit the room. A black suit was an accustomed for Ted DiBiase to wear to practically anywhere he'd go – from his son's soccer game to his daughter's first day of camp. It was a signature for him.

"I always wonder what you have in your closet at home. Is there only suits and ties? You always look like you're off to some meeting and as of the last six months, you look like you're ready to have sex with me," Flipping her blonde hair back, Kelly remained to keep her hand over her sheet.

"I look professional in it – whether I'm about to go make a fifty million dollar deal with some executives in China or to make sweet sweet love to you, I'd like to look really professional, " Tugging up his tie, he fixed it to look more appropriate, as if he doesn't look appropriate as it is, "How do I look?"

"Like your either going to make some big fifty million dollar deal or you're going to have sex with me. Unfortunately, I know the answer is not that one I'd really like to hear."

Coming over to her, he took his hands and caressed her check – taking in one last intake of her sweet perfume, "I had a great time but now, I've got to get back to work and then I have dinner with Melina where I'm going to tell her that we are finished – so I've got a lot of business going on today."

"When will I see you again?" It was a never ending question she always asked after every encounter they'd share – sometimes it would range from a few hours to a few days so she hoped that it was one of those 'few hours' times than a few days.

"Tomorrow, I'm all yours."

"Oh shoot," If she hadn't forgotten, she'd be the one pushing it by another day, "I got this new job and I start tomorrow. I'll see you the next day than – call me or text me after you tell her. I want to make sure she hasn't killed you because I still need you."

He came over, placing one peck on her lips and getting one last taste out of his lover's lips, "I'll give you a call tonight. Love you."

As he found himself walking into the direction of the door, he glanced back once more releasing a smile for his lover until he pulled the door and shut it closed. As for Kelly, she remained their feeling ashamed of what she had been doing but felt the relief of knowing it would all be soon over with quickly and surely.

* * *

_Not even a single word out of him._

On her very first day of her new job, she'd stand in the waiter's room waiting for some news on Ted. Nothing – not even a text message to at least be courteous. Kelly would begin to worry as the time was going by. She'd only wondered that perhaps that woman may have killed him for his betrayal as she stared at her phone, waiting for a message.

One of her new fellow co-workers, Kaitlyn, came in with a piece of news involving Kelly, "First, I'd go outside if you have a message – Vickie will kill you if she sees you with a phone, just to give you a fair warning and a couple has sat down in your section and they are waiting to order. You better get out there."

"Yeah, I'll be there," Said the somber Kelly, as her phone sunk back into her pocket.

"Something wrong Kelly – you seem a little sad?"

She denied the feelings when she nodded and said, "No, it's nothing. Just the simple guy problems that I really don't need. I'll better get going before I get fired on my first day."

Once out of the back room, Kelly took in a deep breath as she prepared herself mentally for her first set of customers that she hope she could only impress with her smile. Just as she was getting into a closer distance, her heart would sink to discover her first customers were a set of familiar people.

The couple looked happier than ever. His hand was crept over the table, gently playing with her hand and she enjoyed every moment of this. As for Kelly, she felt her heart sinking further and further in, to the point where he could never returned. Ted hadn't done a damn thing – he hadn't said anything to her and he figured he could have his cake and eat it.

She loved him – but clearly, he didn't feel the other way after countless times where he'd say it. He was a liar.

She wasn't going to let him get the last laugh.

Composing herself, she returned to remaining content and tried her best not to show how hurt she was. Quietly and carefully, she journeyed over to him and found how he couldn't keep her hands off of her. It wasn't until Kelly slipped into the picture, he's facial expression had suddenly changed. The cat was out of the bag.

"Hello and welcome to Giorgio – I'm Kelly and I'll be your server for this afternoon," The blonde brought forward the menus to each of them but her eyes remained intact at Ted, who watched nervously. This could officially destroy him.

"Could I interest you in something to drink? Preferably a bottle of wine."

The Latina placed her menu down, "I'd really like a nice red wine. Since I believe I might be having some kind of seafood, I'd really love to have a glass of red wine along with it."

The woman seemed incredibly sweet. It was than where Kelly began to feel incredibly guilty for what was going on and had to let her know – she just had too, "I believe your husband wouldn't like red wine. He looks more like a white wine type of guy – right Ted?"

Ted's life laid in the balance as Melina grew oddly suspicious of the blonde's information, "How do you know my husband and how he doesn't like red wine? I've seen him drink red wine."

The bomb was waiting to be dropped.

"Oh did he say that? No, you see when Ted and I would lie in bed with one another, he'd always order a bottle of red wine because we both love to have a glass, especially after the tremendous workout we'd have," Kelly's scowl faded but brought forward a grin, "Isn't that right Ted?"

He had grown silent while Melina looked over at him with a scowl, "Ted, what is going on? Have you seen this woman before?"

His head came down and Kelly figured why not add her finishing touches, "Well, Mrs. DiBiase – you see, Ted has seen me plenty of times – with clothes, without clothes, with me under a sheet or in my underwear – he's seen me in more ways than one."

The scowl had only grown bigger on Melina, when she tossed down the menu. Ted, on the other hand, felt ashamed and humiliated at this point. His secret has out, "Melina, I can explain everything."

"You asshole!" She launched the napkin right at Ted, crashing into his face, "You jerk, you cheater! I can't believe you cheated on me like this – how could? After everything we've been through and our children – you go and do something like this?"

The implosion had begun. Confidently soaring over Ted, Kelly was no longer going to be to be taken as a full. She learned a valuable lesson as well as Ted. He'd never forget this – this ruined him and he'll never forget Kelly, as the woman responsible for ruining his life.

And to add more insult to injury, Kelly said, "I believe you guys wanted a red wine – I'll get you our best bottle," Twisting her body around, Kelly had received the last laugh and when she turned back around, she realized this would be the last time she'd ever see the man she _had loved.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this :)_  
_It was fun writing Ted/Kelly and this is my final requested one shot.  
No more requests after this and possible random one shots, since they are fun to do.  
Thank you & please review xx_  
_


End file.
